Data may be presented to users via a variety of systems and methods that use myriad formats. One such format is a heatmap, which applies various colors to a map or map object to show variations in values associated with a location or object on the map. For example, traffic flow on roads may be illustrated as various colors of the roads in a data visualization application, where red signifies heavy traffic, yellow mild traffic, and green low traffic. Heatmaps use data that include location information, which may be signified by latitude and longitude values, addresses, map-specific coordinates (Cartesian, polar, etc.), and object identifiers (e.g., the Empire State building, Interstate 40 from mile marker 386 to mile marker 389, school district 5) that can be correlated to coordinates or ranges of coordinates.